Silver Lining
by Hybrid17
Summary: -Sequel to Fate- A year has passed and Alex returns to see Riku, just as she promised. But what happens when her brothers, the other heirs to the throne, show up? Will Riku find her in time? -RikuxOC-
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hay there. So, I'm back . Yeah, I know it's been a while *looks at last story* ok, a LONG time, but hey, here I am :) So here is the long awaited sequel to Fate. If you haven't read it yet, I would suggest you do, but there are some changes I did to this story. When I was reading it, I was like, "Oh jeez..." So I changed a few (a lot) of things and here it is! So if there are some different things, I did it on purpose. **

**So I would just like to say to the people who liked Fate that you guys are all awesome and if you were waiting for the sequel, this is for you ^^. Sorry it took so long...I got college stuff coming my way...so I've been pretty busy...BUT as things die down, I'll try and update more often. I finally got back some motivation to write this story. **

**SO as I end my speech, here is the sequel to Fate, Silver Lining.**

**-Hybrid17**

**

* * *

**

Riku walked down the corridor of the computer lab in Twilight Town. He cursed the form he had taken, trapped in the body of his enemy. The only thing that showed that he was still Riku was the small silver key-shaped pendent. A present from his love, Alex.

'_Alex…'_

It had been one year since he had last seen her, and even though it had been so long, it felt as though his love for her had grown. But he missed her so much. It had been so long, part of him felt that maybe she had forgotten about him. But then he felt the weight of the small key around his neck and knew that she too had loved him. She wouldn't forget about him. Yet, he still wondered, where was she?

---

Alex flew gracefully through the air, dodging the attacks sent by her opponent. It was a mere Nobody, giving her a warm welcome as she landed on the planet.

"Damn, I just landed here, and this stupid thing has to show up?" She muttered. The Nobody came down with another attack, but it was swiftly struck down by a kick from Alex. She laughed lightly.

"Pathetic creature…" She stared at the remnants of the Nobody, the smile disappearing from her face. A cold wind passed through, a shiver running down her back. She unconsciously raised her small hand to the silver locket that adorned her neck, clasping the heart in her hand. The vision of a silver haired boy flashed across her mind.

'_Riku…'_

Her heart tightened a little at the sound of his name, a smile slowly crawled onto her face. She was back. Just as she had promised, she came back to see him. It had been one year. Alex raised her head to the sky, and closed her eyes. One year. One year, for him. She looked around in this strange town. Twilight Town, it was called. For Riku, it had only been a short year since he had seen her, but for Alex it had been so much longer. Time passes so much faster on other worlds, especially the ones that she resided within. For her, it had been six years. Six long years and her love for Riku was still strong. Over the years, he was her light. Every time something had happened, she remembered him, and the short time they had together. He was her hope, and now here she was. Back, just for him. She had changed so much. She was different, physically and mentally. She bared a few flaws, a few changes in personality. She was more…human. She had grown taller, as well, her curves more prominent. Her long black hair flowed down her back now. She still kept on her blindfold, same as her fingerless gloves, though both came to her elbows now. She wore the same black combat boots under a dark pair of fitted jeans. She now wore a fitted black cami that showed off her bare stomach and the scars that were littered across her pale skin. She covered up with a sleeveless black cloak with a high collar. Her slim face still bared the same gash that was now visible under her coat and could be seen up her neck and onto her slender face. The point of the scar ran through her left shoulder onto the left side of her cheek, ending right under her left eye. Physically, though it had been longer, she only looked around 17 or 18 years old.

Alex sniffed the air lightly, a light scent caught in the air. "Riku…" She breathed out. He was close. And so Alex took off in the direction of his scent, anticipation growing with each breath.

---

Riku resided within the deepest parts of the mansion, acting as DiZ's helper. He paced the corridor, boredom taking over. He paused in front of a chamber and caught his reflection. He stared into his eyes, or rather, the eyes of his enemy. The orange eyes glared back at him, until he snapped. Riku gave a yell and punched the chamber with all his strength, leaving a strong indentation in the metal.

"Dammit!" he cried out. He continued banging on the hard steel. He wanted to be him again. Yes, he wanted to save Sora, but he couldn't stand being in this horrid body any longer. He needed to be free. What if Alex came back? He gasped slightly, his hands now resting on the wall. He looked back up, still able to see the orange eyes that stared back at him. Alex. What if she saw him like this? She wouldn't even know it was him. Riku clenched his teeth, anger prominent throughout his face. He needed to find a way to get back. To help Sora and get himself back.

"DiZ," Riku started, "I-"

"I know." DiZ interrupted. "You want to find a way to get your body back." Riku, a bit surprised, merely nodded.

"Be patient. Your time will come." He stood and removed the red wrappings around his head, revealing himself to Riku. Ansem the Wise then stood in front of Riku, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You will be you again." Riku bowed his head slightly and nodded. As Ansem left the room, Riku opened up a dark portal, a disappeared, following Sora's path.

---

Alex ran gracefully through the alleys of Twilight Town. She had followed Riku's scent through the streets, but then it just…disappeared. Anxious, she dodged all the pedestrians in the street, running so fast that she appeared as a blur. She reached the beginning of the forest, when _he _appeared. Alex gasped lightly, taking a slight step back. Her breath hitched in her throat.

'It couldn't be….? How…how did he find me again?' Her stance tightened, gaining a defense stance. Her fists tightened, her jaw clenched. 'No! Not here, not now!'

"Hello, little sister." A malicious laugh rang through her ears.

"Kadaj…!"

* * *

**AHAhaha! I bet you didn't see that one coming! ;p So yes, this is a KH/FF crossover. I'll try and update soon :)**

**Review please**

**-Hybrid17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. So, I know it's been a long, long time since I've updated, so...sorry :( but now its summer! so hopefully ive can update more often. this chap was hard because im not so good with fight scenes, but we'll see how it goes :) anyway, im going to stop and let you read. enjoy! and remember to review at the end! Thanks for sticking around and reading my stories for the loyal readers :)**

**-Hybrid**

* * *

"_Hello, little sister." A malicious laugh rang through her ears._

"_Kadaj…!"_

Hatred. That was the first feeling that surged through her body the moment she heard his voice. Anger, pain, confusion, yes, but most of all, hatred. Oh, how she _hated_ her brother with all of her being. Kadaj stepped out of the darkness and stood right in front of her. Everything within Alex tensed. Her legs locked in defense, her fists tightened, heart sped up slightly, all her senses were on alert. Kadaj noticed this, and a smirk was found on his face.

"What's the matter, little sister? You don't look happy to see me." Sarcasm and mockery dripped off of every word that came from his thin lips. He inched closer to her. "It's been…so…long. Hasn't it, _little sister?_" He took a couple more steps, breaking his sentences, the venom in his voice more prominent. His silver hair hung over his pale face, shielding parts of his face, giving more of a threatening air. His double bladed katana sat still around his waist, and it seemed as though he made no move to reach it.

Alex could feel her heart race, but masked it well. She smirked, her signature look. She cocked her head slightly and spoke,

"Me?" She waved her hand in the air and stood straight. "Why, I'm thrilled!" She placed her fingertips lightly on her chest. Then she moved them to rest on her waist. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, _big brother?_" Kadaj chuckled lightly, a murderous tone taking over.

"Well, I should think it would be obvious by now! Don't tell me you have forgotten? Little sister, I should think that our…visits… are so frequent now that it's not possible that you could have forgotten!" There was an evil glint in his eyes, the fake smile wore off, manifesting into a look of hatred. "Don't tell me that we'll have to beat it into you again, little sister." The serious statement alone was enough to scare off many, but Alex stood strong, crossing her arms and glared at him through her blindfold. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A cold wind blew by as Alex's coat flapped aimlessly in the wind, the only sound between them. A shiver ran down her spine, goose bumps visible on the bare parts of her arms. Finally, he spoke, threateningly and murderously,

"_We want her back."_

Alex frowned. His face was murderous, eyes glinted with hate. His teeth clenched. Alex stood silent, and then slowly uncrossed her arms. It was coming, she could feel it. It only took a split second. Kadaj had unsheathed his katana and was headed straight for her. Although she had felt his attack coming, she didn't have enough time to draw out her weapon, so she resorted to jumping, high, tearing off her overcoat and unfurling her wings. They broke through the wind, and helped her get out of the way of his oncoming attack. She flew steadily against the wind, watching him stumble from the sudden lost of impact. Her right white wing shone lightly by the sun's rays, while the left black wing barely managed to keep her in the air. She looked down at him, her heart still lightly beating in her chest. He looked up at her, his hair fell to the sides of his face, his green mako filled eyes revealed to her. Then, a smirk and deathly chuckle. She looked at him, and realized. She felt the wind in her direction and barely managed to dodge another attack from a different assailant.

"Loz…!" Alex yelled out. He had jumped from a high branch in a nearby tree and almost attacked her with his weapon. She dodged it as he landed on a rooftop close by, but still obtained several cuts on her cheek.

"…Che..!" she muttered. His deep laughter filled her ears, as she delicately felt the wound. Her black blood dripped down her fingers. She growled as he came at her once more. He leaped high in the air, his weapon bared in front of him as he dived head first at her. She grabbed hold of what looked like a black handle that had been strapped to her belt. She managed to block the direct hit from Loz's Dual Hound. The attack was a powerful one, and she knew it was too strong. She muttered a string of curse words as Loz chuckled lightly. Then, with her other hand, she quickly pulled out her gun, Dante, and aimed directly at him. She smirked as she saw the fear flicker on his face, and smiled evilly as she pulled the trigger. But just as the trigger was pulled, Loz jumped away and out of the path of the bullet. Little did he know that Alex was expecting this. She designed new bullets recently, and they wouldn't stop without hitting their target. The small bulb of energy flew out her gun and followed Loz is the air, and she couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her lips as she saw the true fear on his face. Loz was hit, and was falling quickly down the sky. Her wings beat unevenly against the sky as she directed her attention once more to Kadaj below her. Her fingers grasped her gun tightly. Although he couldn't see beyond her blindfold, he knew she was glaring at him, and he replied with a knowing smirk. Alex raised her eyebrows at this, then gasped. A gunshot fired. She felt the piercing of the mako enhanced bullet lodge deep within her shoulder as she cried out in pain. She grasped her right shoulder as she dropped a couple feet in the air. She turned her head to face Yazoo, whose gun was aimed directly at her. She gritted her teeth in anger. How did she not know that was coming? Now she was angry. Not only at her brothers but at herself, for letting herself get hurt like this already.

She straightened her body as she watched her brothers band together. She made a hand gesture at her shoulder, and the bullet had fazed out of her shoulder. Wincing lightly, she fell gracefully to the stone pavement, and stood bravely in front of her brothers. Her black blood fell slowly down her arm from her shoulder, and she could feel the mako spreading through her body.

'_Well,'_ she thought. _'Better make use of good mako.'_ Smirking, she tucked her wings behind her, grabbed the black handle once more and held it in front of her body.

"_Kai." _she whispered in the air. Wind blew gently around her as her metal blade grew out of nowhere. As it recreated itself, she stared down the three men whom had tormented for so long. They also glared, and Kadaj stepped forward, his katana in hand.

"Now, now Sister, there's no need to fight. We simply want what we want and we will be on our way!" His chilling voice and light words didn't faze her as she prepared herself for the battle she knew was to come. The mako that had pierced her shoulder began to glow. An emerald green transformed into a deep red, as the rays slowly started wrapping themselves around her arm. The blade shone lightly at the mako boost as she tightened her defense. Smirking, she laughed airily.

"Oh Brother, when will you ever learn? Jenova is long gone. I destroyed her years ago. You should know, you were there. As were you two," she directed her attention to the other two, who stood silent behind Kadaj. In a chilling voice, she spoke,

"She's dead, Kadaj. And she is never coming back." She could see Kadaj gritting his teeth as he reached for his katana, but she didn't give him the time to attack. Lunging forward, she speeded for him, then jumped high, diving for him. Sword pointed straight at him, she let out a cry as her sword clashed with his. For a brief moment, both Alex and Kadaj shared a look. Hatred was the only feeling shared between them, yet there was still a feel of desperation. They wanted freedom from the other, yet they knew that they could never be free from the other. Their lives were intertwined, just as their own mako energies had entwined with their swords. This brief moment was broken as both Loz and Yazoo had attacked Alex from either side. Alex clicked her tongue as she somersaulted out of the way, sheathing her sword momentarily, and whipped out her two guns, Dante and Cerberus. She pointed them straight for Yazoo and Loz, gaining a direct advantage over them and the collision of her mako bullets created a loud explosion from either side. Quickly, she drew her guns back to their holders and pulled out her sword once more, just barely managing to block the frontal attack from Kadaj, as he leaped over the smoke of her attack. In a flurry of attacks, the green mako of Kadaj and red of Alex's battled in extreme force. The only noise could be heard from the clashing of swords and sudden cries of battle and wounds.

In one moment, the direction of the battle took a turn for the worst as all three brothers came at her from once. She tried her hardest to deflect their attacks, but a frontal attack of that magnitude took the best of her, as she went flying through a building close by. She gasped as her back was embedded into the brick wall. Slouching slightly, she collapsed onto the ground. Her wings fell on either side of her. Exhausted from the battle, she tried to lift herself up and only resulted in her crashing back to the ground. She opened her mouth, only to have a stream of blood run down her mouth. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz walked menacingly towards her.

"Oh, dear little sister, are you hurt?" Kadaj's voice pierced her thoughts, and she forcibly lifted herself to look at him. Her blindfold fell off, and she was able to glare at him fully with her blood red eyes. Unfazed, Kadaj bent down towards her and grasped her hair, bringing her face towards her. She cried out lightly, and growled lightly as he brought her closer to him.

"If only you listened…you wouldn't suffer like this, sister." He slowly, but swiftly brought his katana to her slim neck. His eyes gleamed with fury. Threatening eyes met fierce and determined ones, until the sound of Alex's laugh filled his ears.

"You can't hurt me, Kadaj. You still need your _mommy_, and only I know where she is. So drop the act. Besides, you and I both know, you can't kill me." She spit blood in his face, and finishing with that, she jumped up high, her wings springing her high in the air, a smirk crawled on her face. Despite the smirk on her face and the air of confidence, every bone in her body ached and she desperately just wanted to fall. His katana had made a slight cut on her neck, but nothing too damaging. She swiftly brushed to blood away with her fingers. She flapped her wings silently against the air, staring at her brothers. She watched as her brothers stood still on the brick floor of the silent and unknowing town. Her black cloak could be found a couple feet from her brothers as her blindfold was at their feet. Expecting a cry of anger or frustration from Kadaj, instead, she was greeted with a smirk, matching her own.

"Oh no no, you _are_ correct, Sister. _I_ can't kill you." Alex raised an eyebrow to him. What was he getting at? Laughing airily, he continued.

"I can't kill you. We all cannot, I suppose. But, perhaps…_he_ can?"

Alex didn't have the chance to cry out as she felt the piercing of a blade cut through her skin, cutting her from behind. Her hands twitched lightly as she shakily brought her head down to see the long thin katana blade stick out of her stomach. Slowly, she brought her head to turn around to see her assailant. Gasping lightly, she whispered lightly,

"_Sephiroth."_

The calm and chilling laughter of the man filled their ears. The three brothers down below smiled lightly at the entrance of their elder brother, and the leader of their search for their mother.

"Hello Alex. It's nice to see you again." Smirking lightly, he laughed louder as she grounded her teeth together at his sight. She grasped the blade that protruded from her skin with both of her gloved hands.

"What's the matter, dear Sister? Aren't you glad to see me?" Not getting any reply except for the evident "Fuck you" from her lips, he moved on to the matter on hand.

"Now, Alex," he merciless twisted the katana in her shoulder, eliciting another cry as her hands had now started to bleed through her gloves.

"Be a good little girl, and tell us…_where is mother_?" Venom dripped from his voice. She turned back to look at him. Hatred was evident in her eyes. She spit a blotch of blood on his face, shocking him momentarily. Her black blood dripped down his growling face.

"She's dead. Gone. Nonexistent. I killed her. So fuck off." Deeply frustrated with the constant battle, Sephiroth, in a fit of fury, slashed his katana downward, slicing deep from her right shoulder blade down to her left hip, cutting straight through. Not expecting the sudden attack, Alex screamed out in anguish and pain as she swiftly fell down to the brick floor of Twilight town. Surrounded in a pool of her own black blood, her brothers all approached her. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't even see anything, let alone lift her head. Her eyes were wide open as she felt the darkness overtake her. She couldn't die yet! She still had to see Riku! She widened her eyes slightly. Riku…what would he think of her now? So weak…so pathetic. Her lithe fingers moved ever so slightly in her blood, trying to move, but the darkness was so enticing. The pain of the attack hurt so much. The darkness offered her peace and quiet. She tried so hard to stay awake as she concentrated on the conversation above her.

"Oh, Brother, I think you overdid it. We didn't ask you to actually kill her…" Kadaj directed towards Sephiroth.

"Che, she had it coming. Besides, she's not dead. She is_ his_ daughter. If the prophecy holds true, she won't die now. No…not now…" he whispered lightly. Then, an idea struck him. Smirking lightly, he bent down to pick her up. Alex was still awake, but was too weak to protest. Fear struck her heart. What would he do to her?

"Come Brothers, I have an idea. We can still use her power." That was the last thing that Alex heard before she faded into the darkness, as her damaged and broken body lay lifelessly in the arms of her true enemy, her torturer, her killer, and her eldest brother. The last thought to enter her mind was that of a silver headed male. And it wasn't of any of the four males who disappeared into the darkness with her limp body.

Riku…_did you find it?_

Somewhere in a mansion in a forest, a sudden cold chill filled Riku's veins. He broke out in a cold sweat as one thought struck his mind.

_Alex._

She was here. She had called out to him. And in a flash, he was gone. He raced down the mansion, dodging swiftly through the forest until he found himself on the empty streets of Twilight town. He still remained in the form of Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, but at this point, he didn't care. All he knew was that Alex had called his name and that she was here and she needed him. He breathing grew heavy as he raced through the streets, following an unmarked trail that he knew would lead to her.

He stopped abruptly, taking in the scene before him. The first thing he saw was blood, or what seemed like blood. It was a dark black, when he closely inspected it. Then a memory filled his mind, one where Alex told him of her own black blood. Riku felt his stomach churn at the idea of this being Alex's blood. His eyes darted back and forth, desperately searching for any sign of her. Then, there, clear as day, a black lump of cloth. He ran towards it and grasped it in his hands. It was Alex's cloak, he was sure of it! Memories of the raven haired girl filled his mind as he lovingly brought the cloak to his face, breathing in her scent. Yes…it was certainly her. He caressed the rough fabric lightly as he looked around once more. Something else shone lightly as the sun slowly fell below the horizon. Riku walked slowly to the object on the floor. Once he recognized it, he dropped to his knees.

"No…no…no…" he muttered to himself. Alex's blindfold lay in a pool of blood. There was so much blood…_too _much blood. No one could survive that much blood loss. But even more ominous was the _writing_ in the blood. Next to the blindfold, a small message could be read from the blood. Riku turned his body to read the small scripture. Gripping her cloak closer to his body, he read,

_Riku… the key – _

Tears formed in his eyes. Riku was furious. Who would do such a thing to her? His teeth clenched at the idea. _Her brothers_. He remembered her speaking of them. But, what did she mean by her message? What key? What was the key? What would it do? Where was it? A million thoughts filled his thoughts as he silently lifted himself off the floor and walked ever so slightly towards the dark alley, where her blood had dropped, creating a makeshift path for him to follow. He braced himself for the worse, thinking of sudden attacks. Slowly, he walked into the dark alley. And then…nothing. The blood drops stopped, as did her scent. It was though she had disappeared on the spot, and knowing her, she probably did. Frustrated, Riku rushed back to her message, dropping to his knees, as though begging for another clue to where she was. Where did she disappear off to? Then he saw it, and the thought struck him making his heart plummet at the same time. There it was, clear as day, her fingers dragging her blood across the brick floor. She had not left, she had been _dragged_ away. That was why her blood disappeared and that was why her message was interrupted.

Growling in frustration, Riku could do nothing more except try and figure out what she meant. What key did she speak of? I couldn't be his, could it? He fingered the thin metal lightly, trying to remember what she had said of it.

_"I want you to have it. It's very special, so don't loose it, okay? It might come in handy one day."_

Eyes widened at the memory. Was this the key she needed? It was definitely possible, but what could he do? He slammed his fist into the brick floor, creating a large indent on the floor.

"Damn it, Alex! I need more than that!" he shouted in frustration. His desperation to help her overshadowed his need for anything else. He lay silently for some time, before finally raising himself up and returning back to the mansion, waiting for anymore clue to Alex's whereabouts.

* * *

**Sound good so far? lemme know! review please!**

**-Hybrid**


End file.
